finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Escutcheon
.]] Escutcheon , also known as Silver Gloves, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often the weakest shield in the game it appears in, but often there is a more powerful variant that is the ultimate shield that appears in the same game, either known as Escutcheon II or Zodiac Escutcheon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Silver Gloves is the second weakest gauntlet, providing 10 Evade, 5 Magic Defense, and halving Ice-elemental damage. It teaches the ability Undead Killer and can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. It can be bought for 720 gil at Lindblum (first visit) or Summit Station, found in Lindblum, or stolen from Black Waltz 3. Final Fantasy XI Escutcheons, added in the February 2017 version update, are level 1 shields not meant for battle. The shields were added to enhance crystal synthesis, and each is planned to have a design unique to the craft it is aligned to once completed. Final Fantasy XII Escutcheon is the weakest shield, providing a measly 6 Evade. It requires the Shields 1 license (no license in the ''Zodiac versions), and can be bought for 300 gil at Rabanastre after obtaining the Crescent Stone and Barheim Passage before obtaining the Treaty-Blade, found in Dalmasca Estersand (The Stepping), Giza Plains (Starfall Field), Garamsythe Waterway (No. 11 Channel), and Lhusu Mines (Site 5), as part of the Gift Shield package from the Bazaar, and is initially equipped on Ashe. The Zodiac Escutcheon is the second most powerful shield, bested by the Gendarme in the Zodiac versions, and provides 50 Evade as well as immunity to lightning-elemental damage. It requires the Zodiac Escutcheon license to equip and can be found in the Barheim Passage (West Annex; requires the Diamond Armlet to be equipped to get) or Great Crystal (Uldobi Phullam Pratii). ''Final Fantasy Tactics Escutcheon is the weakest shield, providing 10% Physical Evade and 3% Magic Evade. It can be bought after meeting with Dycedarg at Eagrose Castle for 400 gil at any Outfitter. The Escutcheon (II) is the second most powerful shield, being only bested by the Onion Shield in the ''War of the Lions remake, providing 75% Physical Evade and 50% Magic Evade. It can be obtained as a treasure in Nelveska Temple, and if missed, can never be obtained again. It requires a character with Treasure Hunter and a low Bravery to obtain it and not the regular Escutcheon, and also requires a character that can be used as a footstool to get to the spot it is at, as well as a job or accessory that increases the Jump stat. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Escutcheon is a Light Shield, obtained during the ''Final Fantasy Tactics event, Orbonne Monastery Vaults, by crafting it via using 720 gil, 1x Ancient Stone, 10x Panther Fangs, and 10x Demon Wings. It provides 36 DEF and enables the user to deal 50% more physical damage against undeads. Escutcheon (FFT) is a Light Shield, obtained as Ramza's STMR. It provides 60 DEF, 60 SPR, HP +15%, and +20% resistance to all elements. Gallery ZodiacEscutcheon-ffxii.png|Zodiac Escutcheon in Final Fantasy XII. FFT Escutcheon 1.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Escutcheon 2.gif|Escutcheon II in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFBE Escutcheon FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFT. FFBE Escutcheon.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE. Etymology Category:Shields